


It Happened Centuries Ago

by PaperbackTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackTrash/pseuds/PaperbackTrash
Summary: Feyre wants to know what it's like to have a threesome with Rhys and well whoever is willing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@dr-woodsprite of tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40dr-woodsprite+of+tumblr).



Cretea was the most stunning place Feyre could ever have imagined. She marvelled at the magnificent buildings and sculptures that adorned the city. Everywhere Feyre looked she saw beauty and decadence. Her hands itched to paint everything she saw, to create her own depiction of its glory, though she thought she could never do it justice. As if he had seen her thoughts written clearly across her awed face, Rhys spoke to her through the bond. You can paint it when you get home. She could sense the humour in his thoughts, like he knew how much she yearned to capture on canvas the precise way the gold of the buildings reflected softly and glowingly on the surrounding water. Still focused on every detail of this resplendent city before her, she let Rhys guide her to Drakon and Miryam’s home.

She couldn’t tell how long they’d been walking, but she had been eternally grateful that winnowing was not allowed in this city. The sun shone brightly above, glinting mesmerizingly off of the marble columns and metallic monuments that were tastefully scattered across the streets. She wasn’t aware she was holding her breath until she felt light headed, as she leaned into Rhys for support and realised that he was talking to someone. A ridiculously attractive someone. Her spectacular feathered wings marked her as a Serpahim. Her shinning dark brown hair fell in ringlets and framed her graceful olive-skinned face. Her beauty took away Feyre’s breath as much as the city surrounding her.

“Setepenre, this is Feyre, my mate and High Lady.” He said the words with such pride Feyre blushed.

“Feyre, darling, this is my old friend Setepenre.”

“Less of the old please, High Lord.” The female said lightly but her almond eyes bore into the distance with an intensity she could not place.

“Hello.” Feyre replied, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.

The beautiful stranger merely dipped her head slightly and quickly strode away. Before Feyre had a chance to ask what had just happened, a deep and familiar voice sounded from behind her.

“Well,” Helion began, with his usual mischievous grin plastered across his face. “I guess she is still pissed at me for not sending her word after the night the three of us spent together all those years ago.” He wagged his eyebrows knowingly at Rhys, whose cheeks reddened. “I thought she would be over it by now, it did happen centuries ago.”

Feyre smirked at her mate making his crimson face grow hotter. “Is that the High Lord of the Night Court, the most powerful High Lord in history blushing?” She teased.

“You’re not mad?” He asked tentatively.

“Please, you lived for centuries before I was even born Rhys. And anyways, I had fun before I met you too.”

She winked at him as she walked away to survey a mural expertly painted on a wall. Helion barked out a raucous laugh. “You have a keeper there.” He said patting his friend on the shoulder.

Later that night, after countless diplomatic meetings and arguments with the other courts, Feyre and Rhys we’re finally in their own room grateful to be alone at last. Of course the room they had been allocated, in what could only be described as Drakon and Miryam’s palace, was just as extraordinary as the rest of this place. Feyre lightly touched the heavy amber velvet curtains and turned on Rhys.

“You get really get decorating tips from here you know.” She told him.

He smiled her favourite lazy smile before catching her around the waste and pulling her into his body. “Noted.” He said as he slowly kissed down the column of her neck.

Feyre’s breath hitched. She wondered if she would ever have enough of this, ever get enough of this. Her hands slid into his silken hair and he held her tighter, his hand gliding down her back to cup her rear.

“I’ve never…you know.” She said without thinking.

“Never what?” He asked between kisses.

“Had a threesome.”

“Would you like to try Feyre, darling?” His violet eyes looked like molten liquid as they met hers. She drew back slightly.

“I don’t know.” She admitted.

“What’s it like?” Rhys huffed a breathy laugh. “I can’t tell you that love. It could be different for you.”

“Well, what was it like for you.” She pressed.

Reluctantly, he drew further back from her, assessing her face.

He hesitated before he spoke. “I could show you.” She nodded, trying to not look to eager.

The idea had played in her mind all day and had nearly driven her to distraction. His mind opened for her instantly, and with ease she walked into it with her own, caressing the edges as she proceeded. He shuddered at her touch. Pulling up the memory he beckoned her forward, inviting her into whatever part his mind this memory was located. _The room was dark, despite the candles and faelight that were sprinkled around the room the imposing black walls made them seem dim. The Court of Nightmares, Feyre realised. She had seen this room before, in another memory, one of Ianthe. She glanced toward the large bed, expecting to see the naked blonde priestess strewn across it but she was met with an entirely different scenario. The three fae upon the bed were passionately tangled together. All of them looking impossibly the same despite the years that had passed. Feyre watched as the two High Lords worked the winged faerie, Setepenre she remembered. Rhys knelt behind the beautiful female, his hands brazenly smoothing over her peaked breasts as he watched Helion’s fingers pump in and out of her. Feyre looked on as Setepenre stroked the length of both males, one in each hand, quickening her pace in time with Helion’s fingers. One of Rhys’ remained stroking over breast, the other slid to the spot between her legs, circling gently as Helion still pleasured her from inside. The female let out a deep loud moan and Feyre felt it in her core, her own breath becoming slightly ragged. The image shifted and Feyre saw her own face, her own body replace Setepenre’s. Her eyes were fixed as she watched the two male’s hands roaming over her, watched Helion’s mouth come down to suck one of her nipples._ Rhys growled and Feyre was ripped from her mind. His clothes had vanished and he his hands were steadily removing hers. She realised he had scented it, scented her arousal at the scene that had played before her. His hands hastily removed her undergarments as he gently pushed her own to the bed.

“As it turns out,” He said breathily as his mouth worshipped her body. “I am not ready to share you.”

Feyre didn’t complain as his mouth drifted lower and lower down her body, dragging her over the edge.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre just won't let it drop

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. All of the courts save for the Night and Day had left after the meeting and Miryam and Drakon excused themselves before the food had even been brought out, claiming they had to check on the cauldron after so many visitors. That only left the High Lord of the Day Court and Feyre’s own friends. The small, intimate breakfast room allowed no hiding from Helion. Feyre felt guilty sitting here amongst the easy going High Lord knowing that she had seen such an intimate aspect of his and the strikingly attractive Seraphim warrior’s lives. Yet, she couldn’t shake the image that Rhys had weaved into her mind the previous night. The image of him and Helion, their hands travelling across her body greedily, Rhys’ mouth brushing her neck lovingly and Helion’s settling on her chest.

“Do you two ever stop?” Mor asked indignantly, shooting a fierce glance toward Rhys. “We’re eating here and we don’t want the scent of you mingling with our food.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Rhys replied completely unabashed. “This is entirely on Feyre Darling.”

“What’s gotten you so riled up?” Cassian asked Feyre as a broad grin spread across his face.

“If you all must know, Rhysand won’t have a threesome with me.”

The room erupted with laughter. Feyre ignored it and focussed all her attention on piling her plate with the rich, brightly coloured fruits that were set out before her. Cassian and Mor were clutching each other for support and Azriel was doing his best to shroud himself in shadows. Helion clutched his belly trying not to fall off his chair as he boomed, louder than the others combined.

“Alright children, that’s enough.” Rhys finally said to the room. His features were smooth and Feyre couldn’t read his expression.

“Maybe you haven’t presented him with the right offer?” Helion suggested to Feyre.

“Impossible.” Cassian cut in. “I offered him before they were even mated.” Rhysand snarled viciously.

“And he turned you down?” Helion winked at Cassian, completely ignoring Rhys. “My door is always open to you Commander.”

The room exploded into laughter again, and Feyre sat there, arms crossed, looking pouty.

“I’m so glad you find my problems hilarious.” She chided the room. 

“Poor High Lady with her sex problems.” Mor teased.

“Don’t mock me, I bet you’ve all had threesomes.” The five of them looked at her, even Azriel, and merely nodded.

“Are you not going to give your High Lady what she wants Rhysand? I didn’t’ think you would deny her anything.” Helion taunted.

“I simply said I wasn’t ready to share her.” Feyre looked displeased, but Rhys continued. “Yet.”

Helion winked at Feyre. “I’ll see you both when he’s ready.” He told her as he left the room, chuckling to himself.

 

Later that day Rhys winnowed them both back to Velaris, the scent of sea salt and citrus hit her immediately and she was glad to be back. Cretea had been stunning and remarkable in every way but this was place was hers, it was home. Rhys flew to the House of Wind to attend to his Lordly duties as Feyre called them and she made her way to the town house. Feyre trudged up the stairs as soon as she entered, feeling absolutely drained from her trip, and the night’s activities with Rhys. She stalked into their bedroom, removing her clothes as she walked, desperate for a bath before she slept. The steaming water of the tub beckoned to her and as she lowered herself in a soft, satisfied hiss escaped her mouth. Exhaustion washed over her as she lay among the bubbles and soothing water and she struggled to remain awake. Once she was clean and dry, she climbed into the large, luxurious bed and sleep claimed her quickly. Her dreams did not take long to drift to the visions placed in her mind the previous night.

 

_They were in the residence atop the Court of Nightmares. The magic that kept the open marble hall balmy blended with the jasmine scent in an intoxicating way. There were pillows and blankets strewn around them. Feyre watched as Rhysand and Helion worked together to remove her Night Court fashioned cropped tunic and pants. She lifted her arms to allow Helion to remove her top, kissing the back of her neck as he did so. A snap of Rhys’ fingers and both High Lords clothes were removed, completely. Feyre marvelled at the colour of Helion’s skin so beautiful against her own as his hands wandered across her body. Rhys knelt before her, as he pulled on the waistline of her pants tugging them and her undergarments down before kissing his way down her stomach. Lower and lower, teasingly slow until he stopped just above the spot she wanted him. She hissed in protest and behind her, Helion let out a low throaty laugh, his breath caressing the shell of her ear. He lazily brushed a hand over her bare breast as Rhys teasingly licked the spot between her legs. She leaned into Helion, her focus pinned solely on the feel of his hands roaming across her chest and her mate knelt before her, working her in painfully slow circles with his tongue. She wanted more. She was about to beg, but as if he read her mind Rhys turned her around letting Helion slip two fingers inside her. A moan escaped her and she felt Rhys stiffen behind her as she leaned fully into him, his body bearing all of her weight. Helion’s fingers pumped in and out of her expertly as Rhys kissed and bit gently at her neck, just as she felt her release building, Helion withdrew his fingers with a predatory smile. She growled at both males, but they ignored her objections. Rhys turned her head to kiss her lips and he pulled her down to the floor with him, she could feel the considerable length of him pressed against her back as they fell. He gently pushed her forward, kissing down her back as he sheathed himself inside her, his body stilling, waiting for her to adjust to him. He began sliding in and out of her as Helion approached them. She thought she was going to explode as she reached out and took Helion in her mouth, she felt his groan deep within her as she flicked her tongue over his tip and Rhys quickened the pace. Faster and faster until she felt like she could no longer bear the pleasure. She felt release begin to barrel over her for the second time and…_

 

Feyre hit the floor with a loud thud. Confusion washed over her before she understood where she was. A dream she thought to herself. Just a dream. Her skin felt flushed and before she had time to collect herself a dark laugh echoed down the bond. You have to admit, it was a…good dream. You may need to work on keeping your shields up when you’re asleep. Rhys’ feline voice drawled in her head. It was him she realised, it was him who sent that dream to her and he was enjoying her reaction. Feyre shot him a vulgar hand gesture down the bond and the adamant walls of her mind clamped down immediately, shutting him out completely. She was going to get him back for this. She didn’t know when but it was going to happen. __  
  


 


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre gets down and dirty.
> 
> (If somebody would post this to tumblr and tag @dr-woodsprite in it I would be eternally grateful.)

Feyre repeatedly walked the length of her and Rhysand’s bedroom, rubbing her palms into her too sheer and lacy lingerie as she paced. She felt foolish and exposed, but she wanted this. Wanted it more than she had realised.

“Calm down Feyre, you’re giving me motion sickness.” Setepenre said as she sat on the bed and preened her wings gently with her fingers. “When he gets home he won’t be able to say no to this.”

The breath taking female had agreed to the little soiree with absolutely no convincing needing. Feyre was grateful that she had said yes so eagerly, but the nerves and trepidations were now beginning to take over. With a loud sigh Feyre dropped to the bed beside Setepenre and cupped her face in her hands in attempt to steady her breathing.

“I’m sorry” Feyre’s voice muffled out through her palms.

Setepenre’s answering laugh tinkled like wind chimes. “You’re making me feel nervous, relax.”

Feyre felt the bed shift behind her and a set of hands gently claim her shoulders. The calloused hands, warrior’s hands, kneaded her shoulders soothingly and eventually she let out a groan. Feeling undeniably calmer, Feyre turned to face her companion for the evening. Setepenre smiled at her and she thought it would be the type of smile that could even illuminate the court of nightmares. The female’s tawny skin contrasted beautifully against the cream of her feathered angel wings, and in the fae light she looked more like a goddess than a faerie. Her eyes fixed on those glorious wings and, without thinking Feyre reached, longing to know their texture knowing she would never be able to capture them in a painting.

“May I?” She asked just as her hands were inches away.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Setepenre made a pointed look to the emptiness around Feyre’s shoulders. _Helion was right, they all have a wing fetish_ she thought.

Smiling tentatively Feyre obeyed. The familiar, and now welcome, weight of the membranous wings settled on her back and she watched as Setepenre’s golden eyes went wide.

“Incredible.” She said under her breath, forcing Feyre’s cheeks to redden.

Setepenre grinned at her with a predatory grace as two of her fingers lazily traced their way from the top to the bottom of her wings. Unintentionally shuddering, Feyre gazed at the near stranger, at the golden lingerie that just as scanty as her own and watched as her body tensed at the welcome attention. Feyre’s mouth dried as the female leant in to her and their lips met.

The kiss hadn’t been what Feyre had expected. It was not gentle or sweet, it was demanding and consuming. Her mouth parted and Setepenre’s tongue swept in claiming her own. With an outstretched arm Feyre felt along the length of a silky soft feathered wing. Setepenre growled. In one swift and easy movement she had laid Feyre down on the bed and was propped up above her kissing her way down the column of her neck. Gasping for breath Feyre’s hands clutched the bed sheets as Setepenre moved lower down her body, circling a nipple with her tongue through the revealing lacy bra. Feyre’s head whirled as she lost herself to the feel of the female’s mouth, to the feel of her hands roaming dangerously south. Stopping as her hand slipped slightly under the band of Feyre’s underwear, Setepenre pulled away slightly, searching her face for a sign to continue. The lust that shone brightly in those golden eyes pierced Feyre’s core making her feel drunk, she merely nodded her consent, wanting more of the female. Two fingers slipped inside her and she hissed with pleasure. Setepenre smiled down at her wickedly before her head dipped back down to her chest. Using her teeth she ripped away the flimsy bra covering Feyre as her mouth claimed her heavy breasts. Her fingers moved painfully slow and, irritably, Feyre arched her hips into the touch, silently begging for more. Instead of complying, Setepenre removed her fingers leaving her feeling empty. Feyre growled and, with a confidence she didn’t know she had, she flipped Setepenre pinning her beneath her. Not entirely knowing what she was doing she cupped her breast, massaging gently. Setepenre bowed into the touch giving Feyre access to remove her bra. Her mouth replaced her hand and Feyre teased and sucked the female’s nipple, the pace increasing in time with her heavy breathing. Not satisfied with the slow progress she rose to her knees, Setepenre barked in protest but abruptly stopped as Feyre hands trailed over her hips and down her legs, tugging her underwear off with them. She kissed her way down her naval gently, too gently and Setepenre pushed the top of her head urging her lower. Lifting her head slightly their eyes met and a jolt of pleasure shot through them both, smiling slightly Feyre’s head dipped to the exact spot Setepenre wanted her, needed her.  Setepenre began to writhe at the first lick and Feyre pinned her to bed, the feeling of being dominant aroused her further. She was going to devour her. Working in steady circles, she felt Setepenre move and squirm, panting in pleasure. It only urged her to move her tongue faster, harder.

As she felt Setepenre come close to finishing a possessive male voice drawled from behind them and they both froze.  
“Hello Feyre, darling.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre finally gets her wish.

Feyre’s face flushed a deep red as she beheld her mate leaning against the doorway, his violet eyes pinning her in place. _Not ready_ she thought to herself _he told you he was not ready._ Tears pricked at her eyes, the overwhelming reality of what she had done come crashing over her. Seeing the anguish on her face, Setepenre laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. It felt like acid on her bare skin and Feyre sharply shrugged it off. Pain registered in the beautiful female’s face and the expression only made Feyre feel worse. She buried her head in her hands, tears beginning to spill. Rhys was by her side in a second, hands smoothing down her arms reassuringly, worriedly.   
“Feyre, darling.” The tentative tone to his voice shattered her completely. “Why are you crying?”   
“I’m sorry.” She managed to splutter out between sobs.   
“What did you do to her?”   
Setepenre looked affronted “You walked in on what I was doing to her.” She replied indignantly, throwing her silken hair over a shoulder and moving to prop herself against the pillows.   
“I invited you into this house to pleasure her not torture her.”  
“It’s not…” Feyre’s voice trailed off as Rhysand’s words sank in. “You did what?”   
“It’s our Mating anniversary, I thought this is what you wanted? He asked incredulously.  
“It is, I just thought. I asked you to come here.” Feyre told Setepenre  
“I assumed you knew.” She replied, waving her hand dismissively.  
Rhys cupped Feyre’s head in his hands, gently wiping away the tears that remained on her cheek.  
“I love you.” She smiled up at him.  
Their lips met.

It was a deep kiss, one that she would have lost herself to completely if she hadn’t been keenly aware of Setepenre’s dark eyes fixated on them both. Feyre broke away from her mate to glance at those unrelenting eyes. A mischievous grin spread across Setepenre’s face as she prowled slowly forward toward them. Feyre became suddenly aware of how naked she and the other female were. She bit her lip as she watched Setepenre, watched the way her breasts moved as she crawled closer and closer. Rhys banded his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap as she felt his clothes vanish beneath her. Her mouth went dry. Mere inches away, Setepenre assessed her face, looking for any sign of doubt. Feyre gave her a sheepish smile and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was sensual and claiming, Feyre marvelled at the feel of her soft lips against her own. At the calloused, yet silky hand that had found her breast, her finger tracing the peaked nipple she found there. She shuddered as she felt Rhys harden against her backside. Her hand reached round, her thumb stroking over the tip of his cock before she took him fully in her hand. Setepenre’s mouth began working her way down the column of her neck, over her collar bone, down the curve of her breast. Feyre’s breath hitched as the female pulled her forcefully by her hips and turned her to face Rhys. His eyes were full of lust as he looked her up and down. She smiled at him brazenly, leaning forward to take him in her mouth. He swore under his breath as he felt her tongue run the length of him. She felt the bed shift behind her and moaned onto Rhys’ cock, feeling Setepenre’s fingers slipping up and down her entrance. Pushing her hips backwards she felt two fingers slide inside her, filling her. She moved on Setepenre’s hands as her mouth moved on Rhys. Pleasure coiled through her body, filling her entirely.  Her body began to convulse and she felt Setepenre’s mouth replace where her fingers had been, the females hands firmly gripping her thighs. Rhys growled her name as she moaned on him again, feeling her release building. Her hips bucked and she quickened the pace of her mouth, her tongue flicking over the tip of his cock every time she pulled away.  Setepenre licked her through it as her legs went limp in the female’s hands.    
“Helion is going to be pissed when he finds out about this” Setepenre mused as she pulled away, watching Rhys emptied himself into Feyre’s mouth.


End file.
